life after death
by green-bean-machiene
Summary: well, its wot u didnt see after jack died, with catches :D and the endinbg changes quite a lot :D


Hi. Well here is my first ever fan fiction and its really bad. I would like to know what you think about so I know whether or not to do more (I already know the plot and it gets better I think and jack will be mentioned again)

This happens a couple of hours after Jack died on the boat.

Nikki is really upset and Tony has come round to see her

Nikki sits on her sofa distraught. She just watched one of the people she loves most in the whole world die. Tony walks in and puts his arm round her " You alright Nik?" Nikki just stares blankly at him "Nikki, do you want a cuppa?" she manages to weakly nod her head then Tony walks off. Anna and Roxy look round the corner at her and are too scared to approach her. Roxy finally finds the courage to talk to her and creeps in and sits next to her. "Hi Nikki" she says quietly. Nikki looks at her then remembers what happened to Dillon "How's Dillon?" she asks, "He's ok I guess, well as well as you can be after being shot" At this point both girls start crying and hug each other. A minute or two later, Anna signals from the door to Roxy to leave Nikki alone with Tony who is just heading back with two cups of tea. Roxy slowly lets go of Nikki and walks into the hallway, then she heads upstairs with Anna. Tony passes one of the cups to Nikki and she nods politely. Tony sits down next to her and begins to talk slowly." A brother, a fiancé, just disappeared in a matter of seconds." Nikki just looks at Tony then he offers her a tissue. "I just can't believe it, all this was going on right under my nose. I should of realised something was going on, I mean where did he get all of that money from!" "Hmm I guess, Nikki this is really hard to say but, well, I knew what was going on, I knew Vinnay wanted the money." Nikki looks really surprised "Why didn't you tell me!" She says sounding annoyed and even quite angry. "Jack didn't want me to and well I guess I should of but, I thought he was gonna sort it out, you know how it is he said he had the money." Nikki cannot understand what Tony is saying and storms off out the house. She wanders down the street not really paying attention, and Tony is chasing behind her. He catches up with her then she crosses the road. Tony attempts to cross but then there is a loud bang. A car has hit Tony. Nikki runs over to him, all her thoughts about Tony being a cheat by not telling her rush away. Even her thoughts about Jack just dying stop for a moment. "Tony! Tony, are you alright?" Tony mumbles something unclear then the person in the car gets out, on his phone calling an ambulance. "Help!" Nikki cries out as she kneels down next to Tony lying gently in the road. She lifts his hand and clutches it into her tightly. The man finishes talking on the phone and come over to Nikki. "Umm, excuse me but, is he ok?" Nikki loses it at this and screams back "OF COURSE HE IS NOT OK! YOU JUST HIT HIM WITH YOUR CAR AND YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE OK!" "Calm down Nikki," Tony manages to mumble "I'm really sorry Nik its just, I thought it was the right thing to do." "Don't worry Tony, it's ok I understand, it's not your fault or mine it's Jacks, well its partly his and partly Vinnays." Just then an ambulance comes screeching round the corner, unaware that it is Tony lying in the round, barely conscious. Luke and Josh get out the ambulance then see Nikki. "Hey Nik, what are you doing here?" Luke says. Then Nikki replies "Its Tony. He got hit it's all my fault I was mad at him because of what happened to Jack." Luke looks at her. "Nik it's not your fault. Come sit in the ambulance with me and we can talk "Yeah go on Nik I can handle this" Josh says. Nikki and Luke walk over to the ambulance and Luke opens the back door and lets Nikki in. He climbs in after her and shuts the doors. "Nik, how are you after, well you know, Jack dying?" Nikki just stares at him blankly then says "Is Tony gonna be ok? I don't know what I'd do if he died as well." Luke looks at her then manages a weak smile "I'm sure he's gonna be fine, I know we say this to nearly everyone but I'm serious, he will, I think it's a shock more than anything." Nikki feels happier about this but then the ambulance doors open and Josh is pushing Tony in, on the trolley. "Nik, I'm fine don't worry about me, are you coming to the hospital or are you not up to facing everybody?" Tony asks Nikki. "I'm coming and no one is gonna stop me!" Nikki says. The ambulance drives off back to hospital with Tony lying on a stretcher with Nikki sat next to him holding his hand tightly.


End file.
